The Reason
by The Darkest Kreacher
Summary: Inspired by "The Reason" (Reposted) NOT a songfic. DrG - sort of...


**A/N: **I don't listen to the radio very often at ALL, but I was recently in Florida and my parents had some alternative station on, and while listening to Hoobastank's "The Reason", this little plot bunny came into my head. This is not a songfic, but was inspired by "The Reason". For all of you rabid Draco/Ginny fans like me….

**The Reason **

_Dear Ginny, _

_Er… hi. I know that you're probably not even going to read this. But… I hope you do. If you're reading this, I'm glad you gave me a chance. So, to begin: I'm sorry. I… I didn't want to hurt you. You know that, right? Because if you thought that I meant to hurt you then that's just one misunderstanding we have. And I know if you were here hovering over my shoulder while I write this that you would say that that's right – there is more than one misunderstanding. And I know you'd say that it was my fault in the first place. You'd say that I'm the one in control of my actions. And you're absolutely right. I shouldn't have done … a lot of things. And I know that if you were here, you'd want me to tell you how sorry I am by giving you examples of why I'm a bastard. To apologize. And you're right. I should. _

_I wasn't intentionally cruel. Most of the time. Things slip out of my mouth. It's part of being a Malfoy. Ever since I was younger, Father drilled rules into my head. I was not supposed to show emotion. I was supposed to overreact about things. I was supposed to be a star quidditch player. I HAD to be in Slytherin. I had to be a Death Eater. I wasn't supposed to be nice, but I was supposed to be polite. Those were my lessons as a child – how to be a Malfoy. And because of his influence, that's why I'm the way I am. That didn't exactly come out right, but I hope you understand. If you're reading this. Hopefully you are. Oh, there's something Father definitely wouldn't approve of… hoping. He wouldn't approve of most of me, especially since I was dating you. _

_I'm trying to change. Really, I am. You know that no one but you has ever meant anything to me, right? Right? I hope you know that. I hope you know that she came up to me. And I hope you know that she's the one who kissed me first. Because she did. Oh, I can just see you now. You're probably thinking that I'm such a bastard anyway. And maybe I was. And maybe I slightly am now. But I'm changing. I know if you were here you'd say that so what if she started it. And you're right. She may have started it, but I didn't stop it. And I did another thing Father wouldn't approve of… I let you find out. Malfoys are definitely not supposed to be found out. I should've just acted as though she was a fling and you meant the world to me. But that's not even right. No one is supposed to mean the world to me. But you do. It's not as though I disobeyed Father directly though. I didn't mean to, at least. _

_I fell in love._

_I fell in love for some reason or another, because of fate. I can blame fate. And if you were here, you'd tell me that I can't blame anyone else for my actions except me. Only me. And once again, you're right. You're always right. I love that about you. It's not that you're always right inside, but you only let your feelings and facts and whatever you say out if you're sure it's true. And you are always right. I love everything about you. I love your freckles, your hair, the way you smile at almost everything and laugh at my jokes. I love the way you brush the left side of your hair ten times, then the right, and then the back. I love the smell of your shampoo and the texture of your skin. I love the way you squeal when I – well, I'm not going to say in case this is intercepted. _

_Anyways, to get to my actual point. I am writing this for a reason other than to apologize. Obviously. Because I could actually just apologize in person tomorrow. But I won't be able to. I'll be gone. Why? My father, surprise surprise…_

_It's technically your fault that Father's probably going to kill me. But I don't care. Because I love you. And, unsurprisingly, Father found out about us. Remember that chess event that was a big deal and reporters from the Daily Prophet were there and everything? Of course you do. Your brother won. But anyways, the photographers got a picture of us. Kissing. One of the photographers… oh, what's his name? I don't know. But he's a death eater. And my Father got a hold of the picture, so he knows. How do I know he got a hold of the picture? I cannot say his name, but I'm sure you know that he's on the light side working as a spy for us. But I can't say in case this is intercepted. So I'm running. This will be place on your pillow before I leave. Of course, you've already figured that out. You're not stupid. Did I mention that's another reason I love you? I love you're intelligence. You're sure to be Head Girl next year. _

_I'm off track. There are reasons for everything. There's a reason I'm leaving, there's a reason I love you, and there's definitely a reason why I'm going to go all anti-Malfoy. And the reason is you._

_I'll miss you._

_Love, _

_Draco_

I put down my pen and fold and seal the letter magically. So only Ginny can open it. I slowly walk to my trunk and take out my invisibility cloak. It's a good thing I have it, otherwise I'd never get out of the school. I grab my broom and conceal it beneath my cloak. I won't need much else; I have money and a few personal items in my bag. It's very dark, and that's good. Otherwise Blaise would see me leaving and try to convince me one more time to stay. I don't think I could handle that.

I tiptoe out of the dungeon and walk the long to the Gryffindor house. It's a good thing Ginny told me the password a bit ago. Unless they changed it. I say the password and the Fat Lady, in her sleep, absently swings open. She really didn't learn from the time Black got in. I glance around to make sure that there's no idiotic psycho crazy hard workers (:cough, Granger:cough:) and mount my broom. I fly up the stairs and find the sixth year girls' dormitory that Ginny stays in. I slowly crack open the door, and pull open Ginny's hangings.

Ginny's hair is spread over her pillow. It's beautiful. She's beautiful. I sit on the bed lightly. I hope she doesn't wake. If she does then I'll be in trouble. I lean down to smell her hair once more. It smells just like her shampoo – lovely. I lightly stroke her hair, so as not to wake her. She doesn't stir. I run my hand over her cheek softly. And a small drop of water lands on my hand – I'm crying. I, Draco Malfoy, raised by Lucius Malfoy who has never cried and forbids me to cry under strict orders, am crying. Oh damn. This isn't as easy as I thought it would be.

I brush my lips against hers lightly and stroke her hair once more before I get up. My face is very wet by now. I whisper softly. "I'm sorry, Ginny. I'll miss you… I love you."

And she stirs, so I hop up and mount my broom, desperately opening a window. Ginny opens an eye and sees apparently no one moving the window. She must know it's me. I'm such a freaking idiot. Oh, damn. It's stuck. She sits up. My cloak slips.

"Draco?" she asks tiredly. I don't respond; just yank the window open, grab the letter that fell, thrust it in her face, pull up my cloak, and mount my broom once more and fly away as Ginny rushes to the window and call out my name for the last time, "DRACO!"

I fly away with a burning whole in my heart, a part of me gone. I'll never forget her. She's the reason.

**A/N: **A little bit of angsty drama for you all, then. PLEASE review! It really doesn't hurt you. It just helps me!


End file.
